


Crush

by Kraketan



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, One Shot, Requested, Shy, Silly, Small romance, Tumblr cross post, i know he’s gay but in fanfic I can make them whatever, qhick little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraketan/pseuds/Kraketan
Summary: Reader moves back home and runs into some old and unlikely friends





	Crush

 

 

There is something to be said about a city such as New York. So many different people going about their different lives with their different goals. Celebrities and average people coexisting and having a mutual understanding to just ignore each other and leave each other be. Yet still be helpful when they see a young woman crying on the street, or an old man taking a while to cross the road due to the deterioration of his cartilage. You had lived in New York your whole life and loved every minute of it. Granted you had moved from your original burrow a while ago and long since settled in Manhattan. Proudly you were originally from Staton Island and would tell anyone who asked. That's where you were born, had your first best friend, your first crush, kiss, and even first pregnancy scare. Your best friend had remained the same after ten years and constant contact. Her name was Jenna and she was six years older than you. That didn't matter much because you were pretty mature for your age and she helped you through a lot of things you couldn't talk to your mother about. She ended up being like a big sister to you and had been ever since. You would spend the night over at her house as often as possible and ended up getting to know her older brother and his three insanely goofy friends. Sometimes they would take you guys along on their adventures, getting into trouble and giving you amazing memories. Her brothers name was Sal and his friends were Joe, Q, and Murr. Come to think of it almost all of your firsts were with the boys and Jenna. Sadly as all good things come to and end your dad had gotten a job and your parents divorced. The courts decided your dad was better suited to be a parent since your mom had increasingly worrying mental problems. Just a couple days after your fourteenth birthday you were moved. It had been hard but you managed to get Jenna to stay with you for a week once a year until you hit twenty. She started dealing with her career and supposedly Sal had a tv show but you'd never seen it. As the years went on you had done really well in school and gotten a bachelors in nursing. You had a wonderful job in the emergency department at one of the Presbyterian hospitals in Manhattan, an apartment that you owned and even a German Shepherd whom you adored. Sometimes you still thought about the old days and wondered what happened to the boys though.

 

The night shift at the hospital just ended and of course you had gotten off late. Your scrubs were a deep charcoal color and your badge was still clipped the the front of your uniform. You had your phone in your pocket and headphones connected to your ears, completely emerging yourself in the music. The backpack you wore hung low on your back ending just above your rear, almost like a protective shield from people running into you. Your long hair, currently an unnatural color, had been pulled up into a high and tight ponytail with your bangs hanging down and some flyaway from work. At the moment you had just turned down the street with a coffee in hand heading home to catch some well deserved rest. You cut through a small park and took a second to enjoy all the different people living their lives. A woman was walking by carrying her heels obviously deep into her walk of shame, a man was reading the paper with an old looking dog laying in the sun. As you were looking around you noticed a tall man with gelled hair and a scraggly looking beard walk up to the woman carrying her heels. He smiled at her and without even a hello, he said the most random thing.

"Tell Santiago I'll pay him"

The woman looked confused and tried to walk away but he kept talking to her, not getting the hint that she just wanted to sleep one off. As you watched the exchange the gears in your head started turning incredibly slow. You've seen that man before, but where? Slowly you reached up and pulled your headphones out and almost like you were on auto pilot you walked towards the man and stopped right behind him. He turned around and looked at you with a weird look on his face and you two simply stared at each other for a moment. Five seconds later the gears in your head created enough energy for the lightbulb to turn on and the face you made must have made you look completely insane.

"Salvatore Vulcano" you spoke like a mother that had just caught her son peeing in the sink

"Um...yeah?" He raised his eyebrow at you

"Y/N Y/LN!!" You practically shouted and pointed to your badge

"Holy shit! Guys is Y/N!" He said while staring at you.

It was your turn to look at him strange. Just as you were about to excuse yourself a group of three grown men came charging out of nowhere towards you. In a split second you saw your life flash before your eyes and imagined how stupid your obituary was going to sound when mentioning the cause of death. However much to your delight, the group of middle aged men wrapped you up in the most amazing group hug you've ever had in your life. When they let go you looked at them all and it finally registered that it was the boys. Sure they had grown, lost some hair, and all had facial stubble but it was them none the less. However one of them in particular stood out to you in a way that was more than just reminiscent joy from your childhood. Murr stood back slightly and had the biggest most idiotic grin you've ever seen on a human being. He was bald with just a faint outline of where his hair once stood and was built with lean muscle. He had on a pair of nicely fitted jeans and a comfortable band tee, he looked almost like your teenage crush again. All of the guys, Murr included, started talking at once. They all pretty much shouted over each other about how you guys should go out and catch up, at some point they passed your phone around and put their numbers in it and even handed you theirs to do the same. Within moments they were being called back by a man wearing a black jacket and a drink holder full of coffees. You watched for a moment as they walked towards him. Murr turned his head to look back at you and for the briefest of moments you made eye contact with him. It was only a second but it seemed to last minutes. Definitely still had that school girl crush on the goofball.

With your surge of energy you pretty much speed walked to your apartment. As soon as you closed the door behind you a stupidly happy pup galloped towards you. He jumped up on you making sure to give you ridiculous amounts of kisses and to bark to show his excitement. You laughed and told him you missed him too before heading towards your bedroom. Keeping with your daily tradition you shed your clothes every step of the way until you were just in a pair of cotton panties and climbed into the bed. You leaned over to plug your phone in to charge when you noticed a text. It was from Murr of all people, and this made your stomach feel funny.

-Hey Y/N it’s Murr, I just wanted to make sure you got my number. I’d love to take you out for a drink sometime, you’ve sure changed since I last saw you. Text me when you can!-

You smiled at how sweet it was that he wanted to spend some time with you. He used to ignore you as a kid most of the time. You haven’t gotten much taller since the last time they’ve seen you, barely 5’2. However you will admit with a slight air of pride that puberty did good things to you. Curves in all the right places, not a huge chest but noticeable, and for some reason your ass looks like you’ve been doing squats every day for three years. Just like every woman though you were self conscious. Jesus it’s been over two years since your last relationship and even then you wouldn’t take your shirt off. With that thought you set your phone down and snuggled into your down covered bed. It’d been a long day.

 

—

 

It had been a couple weeks since you reunited with the boys. The five of you went out for dinner a couple of times but you haven’t done anything one on one with any of them. Although the looks Murr was giving you did not go unnoticed. When you would laugh at the stories they told he would stare at you with the wonder of a child, like he’s never seen something like it before. It confused you on different levels, but it also warmed your heart. Yep, definitely more than a crush.

You were walking home from work when your phone went off. It was Murr and just seeing his name made your stomach get that feeling again. You opened the message and a broad smile crossed your lips.

-Y/N you busy tonight? I want to take you for that drink. 8:30 sound ok?-

With a giggle you texted him back and arranged where to meet. This time when you walked home you had a bounce in your step and felt as light as a feather. When you got home and laid down you called your trusty pup to lay with you. For what felt like an eternity you talked to him about James. About how he had confidence, dressed well, sense of humor to boot. The only reason you stopped talking was because you had drifted off to sleep.

 

You looked yourself over in the mirror. You had on a nice fitting pair of jeans (miss me’s of course), an off the shoulder mint green long sleeved blouse and a charcoal gray tank top underneath. For shoes you had on a simple pair of black Chuck Taylor’s. Your make up was simple and light and your hair was slightly wavy and had some wonderful volume going on. With a smile you decided you looked decent and grabbed your purse and tugged it across your chest. A quick kiss goodbye for your pup and you were out the door. It was 8:25 and the bar wasn’t too far so you ended up beating Murr there. When you did get there you promptly grabbed a table and ordered two shots of whiskey, two beers and a double Long Island. You say up at the table and fiddled with your hair making sure you looked good without trying. The nervousness started to set in when the waitress set down the drinks and you were left with a large amount of alcohol and no one sitting with you. You arranged the table over and over and drank about two log islands in the course of fifteen minutes. You looked at your phone and frowned. He was late, no call, no text. Was he standing you up? Maybe he got hurt? Just as you were starting to think that this was a bad idea, the door swung open and your jaw hit the floor. Murr was standing there dressed nicely, however, on top of his balding head was a wig of thick black and gray hair. He strutted up to you and plopped down with a grin.

“Hey sorry I’m a little late, filming ran longer than expected. Did you get these drinks for me?”

You just stared at his head like you didn’t trust the thing that rested there

“Yeah. James? What the fuck is on your head?” You asked rather to the point

“Punishment” he said with a grin and a slight twitch. He still had that cute little nervous tick.

“You guys are so weird” You shook your head and held up one of the shot glasses for a toast

“To punishments” you said and he laughed and clanked his glass with yours.

The evening went I’d rather well considering his twitching and constant readjustments to his wig. The two of you talked about what had happened in life since you were fourteen. He told you about his book, and the show of course, Tara, and his family. You told him about nursing and your apartment, kind of lame in comparison in your opinion, yet he listened intently like it was the most interesting thing. Without even realizing it the two of you had stayed until the bar closed, ever the gentlemen Murr covered the tab you’d opened. When you two walked outside he was telling you about the time they had shaved his head and eyebrows.

“The only reason I did it was because you can’t refuse a punishment. This is Q’s hair” he pointed to his head and you giggled. He was talking a mile a minute and his neck kept twitching.

“James?” You called innocently. He looked down at you and you leaned up and kissed his lips softly, innocently. When you pulled back and looked up at him he looked shocked.

“W-what was that f-for?” His face was very red.

“I needed to shut you up” You grinned and his face mimicked yours. A second later he had his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you flat against him.

“It’ll take more than one little kiss to do that” his grinned changed from playful to sinister as he moved a hand to the back of your neck and kissed you deeply, his wig hair tickling your cheeks. This man is definitely more than just the class clown you remembered him as.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this was a request from my tumblr forever ago, I figured I’d post it here too! I no longer have my tumblr so if you have any requests you can reach me here or my email kraketan@gmail.com. Kudos and comments are welcome and as always requests are open


End file.
